


Clubbing

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [26]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dehydration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Undercover, hyperthermia, hyponatremia, water whump 2020, ww-no.26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Riley and Mac go undercover, everybody is worried about Riley, but what if someone puts his eye on Mac?
Series: May whump 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the twenty sixth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘side effect of food/medicine’. This ficlet is written for the twenty sixth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘side effect of food/medicine’.   
> For anyone who saw 'Bravetown' where Josh keeps drinking bottle of water before he overdoses, imagine that scene.

‘We will be close by Mac, if anything goes wrong, just say the extraction word.’

‘This isn’t my first op, Jack. I’ll be fine. Remember to never leave your glass unattended. Buy a new one.’

‘I know and I don´t think kids drink out of glasses anymore in these types of events, that is why they gave me the assignment and not to you, old man.’

Jack needs to agree, even if he doesn’t like it, but even he has to admit he would stand out in this assignment like a white raven.

‘Well, take care of my girl, Mac!’

‘I will Jack, I promise.’

‘Now, I hope you aren’t going out looking like that, are you?’

‘No, I’m going to Riley’s, she would take care of my wardrobe.’

When Jack sees Riley and Mac walking up to the club entrance, he swallows. That his baby girl looks good, is without question, but Mac. He is wearing a form fitting black jeans with big black doctor Martens. The black shirt is also snug. What has Jack’s attention are Mac’s kohled eyes. It makes the blue even more vibrant.

‘Jzzees, Mac.’

‘Too much right? I told Riley but she insisted.’

‘No, it looks… spectacular.’

Mac and Riley are about to enter the club so Jack tells them to takes care and that he will be watching their backs.

* * *

They are in the underground club and Mac had to “rescue” Riley a couple of times from men who don’t understand the word no. He has been trying to keep an eye on their suspect and Riley at the same time. But he is getting hot. The mass of bodies moving on the beat, make the temp inside increase by several degrees. He orders water and is handed a bottle which he downs. It doesn´t seem to quell his thirst, so he orders another one. He doesn´t notice the amount of water he has been drinking because the beat seems to carry him, it all makes sense, he should have done this before. He feels so fantastic, he can take on the world. Someone hands him a drink and he downs it without question.

‘Mac? Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine, it is just so hot in here.’

Jack chuckles, leave it to Mac to see the discomforts of clubbing.

‘Remember to drink water instead of alcohol.’

‘Yeah, I have been drinking water.’

‘Guys, our suspect is leaving, I’m going after him.’

Mac turns around towards Riley and can see her moving through the crowd, he follows her. Once outside the man starts sprinting and Mac sprints past Riley who has trouble following on her heels; Mac can feel his heart pounding, but he pushes himself for a final momentum and tackles the man. The following struggle is only won, because Riley and Jack take over the guy. Once he is cuffed, Mac rolls himself on his back. Jack pulls their suspect on his feet, turning to Mac.

‘You OK?’

‘Just a little nauseous and a headache.’

‘You should drink some more.’

When back-up arrives , Mac is handed a bottle of what which he downs in one go.

‘Careful, you will make yourself sick.’

‘I’m fine. When we’re done, I like to visit the museum.’

Jack turns towards Mac, ‘what did you say?’

‘What did I say?’

‘Nothing, come, let’s go.’

‘Fine, don´t answer me.’ Mac mumbles under his breath.

Jack looks at Mac again in surprise, but leaves it. In the car Mac takes another bottle of water.

‘Slow down, kid…’

‘Lay off, Jack, I’m just thirsty.’

‘You don’t need to get grumpy kid.’

Jack makes a mental note to drop Mac off at medical when the get back to the Phoenix. When he looks at Mac, he seems to be staring into nothing. Like he is daydreaming.

‘Mac? Are you alright?’

He shakes the kid when he doesn´t get a response and all of a sudden he goes limp.

‘Mac! Goddamn kid. Matty, have medical on standby. Mac just lost consciousness.’

As soon as he goes limp, he regains consciousness again.

‘Kid, stay with me, OK?’

‘Where are we?’

‘Mac? Are you with me? You’re worrying me.’

‘I…’

Mac suddenly heaves.

‘That’s it kid, you need to see a doctor.’

Jack speeds up the car.

‘Why? I’m fine.’

‘Trust me on this, you are not fine.’

Ten minutes later, Jack pulls up in the underground parking of the Phoenix, the medical team rushes towards them with a gurney. Jack runs towards the other side of the car, opening the door. Mac stares in confusion at the people standing in the open door.

‘Mac, can you hear us?’

‘Where is Jack? Wo are you?’

‘I’m right here, Mac.’

‘Where is Jack?’

Jack looks at the doctor, ‘How long has he been this confused?’

‘I don´t know, he asked to go visit a museum about half an hour ago.’

‘Mac, I want you to exit the car and come with me, can you do that?’

Mac gets that thousand yard stare again.

‘Damn, he is seizing.’

Jack looks confused, but he can see a medic pulling up medication into a syringe while another medic starts an IV. Once the IV-port is in, the doc pushes the medication. It all takes seconds and when the doc gives the all clear, Mac is lifted onto the gurney and wheeled inside.

‘Where’s Jack?’

‘I’m here, Mac.’

When they are inside, Mac is transferred to a bed and monitors are attached.

‘Why does he keep asking the same questions, he doesn’t have a head injury, does he?’

‘I ordered a tox screen, it appears he is drugged.’

Jack tries to think if there were any signs.

‘He started drinking a lot.’

‘Did he complain about being hot?’

‘Now that you mention it, he did.’

‘Frieda, check for MDMA, I think he overhydrated himself.’

‘Overhydrated?’

‘Yes, people that use MDMA are associated with vigorous physical activity in warm environments. This can lead to hyperthermia and dehydration, leading to people to drink large amounts of liquids which can lead to hyponatremia.’

When Jack stares at him, he explains it means low blood sodium. The nurse starts several IV bags but Mac isn’t having any of it and starts to get agitated.

‘Mac, calm down, we are trying to make you more comfortable, OK?’

‘I want to go home.’

‘We know, Mac, but you were drugged and we want to make sure you are alright.’

‘I feel fine, just take me home, I can sleep there.’

‘I will bud, as soon as the doc says it is OK. Why don´t you close your eyes and try to sleep?’

Mac closes his eyes but it is clear he is too jacked up to really sleep. A nurse comes back with a weighted blanket and they put it on Mac. Against all odds, Mac seems to doze off eventually, his breathing evens out and Jack keeps close by to intervene if necessary.

When the doc comes in to check up on Mac, he confirms Mac was drugged with MDMA.

‘So were the seizures an effect of the Ecstasy?’

‘We can´t tell, they are effects from both the overheating and the low sodium. But we caught them quick so he won’t have any lasting effects. He will be fine, Jack.’


End file.
